insiderhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clear
In the videos Clear was first talked about in the silver mask. Known as Skylar Clearwater, her father had drowned her as a child along with her unnamed brother, when she was only 8 and he was 10. It's hinted in A Warning Sign that Clear may be possing Tracy and her actions, which may also have some strings highter up. In The Tall Man, Clear pulls a joke about how The opertator reminds her of Proffeser X from the X-men, and that Clear is no longer a human. In It Spreads Everywhere, Tracy finds out the true reason why the strings are being pulled, as the operator is controling Clear to control her to have more people come to the woods, so that the operator would have more victums. In the last video posted by Tracy was the war rages, where it's ovious that Clear stoped possing her body and she's unaware of Clear doing so. Tommy figures out that Clear was controling Tracy to her death, after Clear Posts It's The End about how some one becomes a proxy almost like that was what happened to her. In, "He's Dead, " Clear's formating is almost competly diffrent, talking about the death of 5 diffrent towns and the five stages of greif. Clear is hinting at the veary popular game theory, in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, Link is mostly dead and how each section of the game is another stage of him excepting his death, but Clear is also refuring to somthing else, her brother, who never could beat the game before he drowned. In realization Tommy finds out that he should go into the woods where Tracy was hung and look for the proxy symbol to stand a chance of fighting Clear, and that some how after death that Tracy is still some how still helping him threw trying to figure out all the mystries of the town. Tommy also fings out that Skylar's mother and her other brother lived in England and a month before she sposably died, her mother died of kidney failure. Also that Skylar's last name Clearwater was not her mother or father's last name and that both of her brothers were half brothers. Within The Blood Lust it refures to Skylar haveing a freind named Ash, who was finally done with people bossing him around that he started killing everyone, and that Clear became a proxy before he did. The InsiderHorror Comic Tracy falls down the well after being pushed in by Colton who is one of Zalgo's proxies. She lands in the under relam which she has fallen into twice before. She soon finds out that she was marked by slender, but that was before he found out who she truly was. Finding out that her and her freinds were Clear, Blood Lust, and Sky, but they had mostly every part of them ever being their true selves, until they went back into the underrealm. Before Slender comes to find the 3 in the woods near the woods, Tracy gets mad at Tommy and Aby and her eyes quickly change, to one no longer even having a right eye and the right one was black with a small red dot showing where her pupil would normaly be. Her skin eventuly turns a light gray. When she wakes up she's left with a few notes saying that she will become a proxy and that he didn't realize that she was Skylar and that she was in a coma for about a month. When she goes to the kition to get some shimp she is first stopped by her old freind, Claire who thought that she was dead, due to people in the over relam giving up the scech for her and her body. Claire kisses her and Tracy runs off in serch for food while sttill blushing under her reflective mask. When she gets to the kittion she starts eating some shrimp and is sudenly punched by Aby, who is wearing a gas mask due to her being unable to breathe the air within the under realm. She exclams that Tracy desivered being puched due to the kiss that she had gotten to due to Claire kissing her, but Tracy quickly starts choking on nothing as she had already swoled the shimp. Tommy comes out to expain that Tracy got the part of the sickness of having really bad breathing and coking on air worse than Aby has with air. Tracy gets medicein from Tommy and he explains to her how she has to keep the mask on for now as she still is a bit human and hasn't gotten used to everything yet. He takes her to The opperator's office to have him expain that she aka Clear is the lost step sisster of Eyeless Jack and Ben drowned, and that this vist to the under realm vist was the one to unlock what she truly looks like. Blood aka Tommy comes back in and stabs Tracy being possed by destrodox and zalgo. Zalgo was possing as the oppertator and is trying to speed up the prossess of Tracy becoming Clear, and having her pass out due to quick loss of blood. Tracy wakes back up and is in an inforatory, with bandages around her torso she looked down and started pulling them off to notice that her skin was a permanit gray. She looked over to see blood laying on the bed beside her with his eye all bandaged up. Tracy finds out that she some how nolonger has any kidneys as within her body it was like she never had them in the first place. She meets Varity, who is one of spleonder man's proxies and was one of her freinds, known as Jadyn. Varity hasn't truly become a proxy yet but clams to be. Varity hands Clear a mirror and she notices that one eye is competely back and missing and the other ir all back except for the red dot and both of them are bleeding a weird black tar gew stuff. She could also apperntly see in the dark. Her hair was now cut shorter and was more strawberry blonde. Her teeth were now sharply pointed as a canable would be. She quickly pulls off the bandage to everyone elses shock and she is fully healed like nothing ever happened but the entire change of apperance. She heads back to her room and plays some video games when she is told by Aby aka Sky that her brothers are going to becomming over later that day.